Lost Glitter
by vetzky
Summary: it's an AU... what if they are meant to be but they can never be... well, i am not good in summaries.. but please read.. and review.. flames are welcome... oh, this is a sailormoon live action inspired fanfic..


Well, I don't own sailormoon… but can I have Endymion??

Hahaha… just got inspired by sailormoon live action…

Hope u'll like it…

It's a bit of AU…

Lost Glitter

"I'm here, hold onto me Serenity" Endymion said, catching Serenity's hand. She laid her head on Endymion's shoulder. He, Endymion, was trying his best to console his friend. Serenity felt lighter with every minute she is with Endymion. Although, there was no exchange of words, she could feel that Endymion is willing to share her grief.

"I am alright now Endy…" she softly said. "Thank you! You have a generous soul."

Endymion smiled, "Anytime…" he looked at affectionately.

"How can I ever repay you Endy?" she said gratefully.

Endymion laughed, "I'll send my bills by and by" he joked.

"Then do me a favor," Serenity said, being playful. "Don't charge too high or I won't be able to pay it."

"What? The moon goddess, won't be able to pay? And to think you are richer than me." he teased.

"well, if the thing we used there in the moon would be of any import here then I'll send them to you tonight." She joked back.

Instead of answering, Endymion just gazed at the lovely moon goddess before him tenderly. This made Serenity nervous.

"Hey Endy, stop that. I might melt."

However, Endymion just smiled but did not withdraw his gaze. That action made Serenity more fidgety. She turned back from Endymion. He stood up and asked, "Why?"

"Why? Why do you stare at me like that?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. You look so lovely under the moon. Under your own light."

The compliment brought a blush to Serenity's cheeks. "please don't do this Endymion. Please don't."

Nevertheless, Endymion continued, "don't do what, Serenity? I am in love with you Serenity, I really am." He tried to catch her lips but Serenity pulled back.

"I am very much flattered Endymion, but this is wrong." She said.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"We are friends." She remarked.

Endymion grinned, "And that's a good start. Everything starts at friendship anyway."

Serenity shook her head, "No, you don't understand. I don't want to risk our friendship to this serious and very dangerous experiment, my dear."

"Love isn't a risk," he softly answered. "It is just another level. Another chapter."

"I'm sorry Endymion, but friendship is all I could offer." She said, '_though, I know I am lying to myself_.' She thought.

Endymion looked down, "Is it really because we're friends or is it merely because you are a goddess and I'm just an earth creature, a mortal."

Serenity knew that she had hurt Endymion but this was just not to be done.

"No, don't think like that. Even if I am not a goddess. Our friendship is so precious…"   
but before she had finished, Endymion interrupted her," Enough! You don't need to explain I understand I really do."

This broke Serenity's patience," No you do not understand at all. All right, you want to know the truth. You are right I cannot let myself fall in love with you because I am a goddess and you are just a mortal. And love between an immortal and a mortal only means suffering and death. I can love you and I do but I may not. It is not allowed. No one is allowed. You would just suffer, they would make you suffer and you would die. And me, you would leave me all alone grieving with no one because they are all scared of me. Afraid of what I might do. I would grieve and grieve and grieve some more until the moon loses its light, the nights would be dark, and the whole world is going to suffer and… and… oh, can't you understand, we could never be happy. We are not allowed. I was created for the whole world not just for a single person."

Serenity's rambling broke off as silent tears cascaded down her cheeks. Endymion felt bad for making her cry. He wiped away her tears and hugged her.

"Being someone like me was never a pleasure." Serenity whispered. "I can never be selfish as to love only one person. I am not allowed to be selfish."   
And after what seems like eternity.

Endymion finally stood up and held his hand to Serenity. "I'm sorry. I understand. Friends are all we can be. Go back now." Endymion told her softly. "Shh… please stop crying. The night so seems dark without you. They need you. We need you," As Endymion watched with sorrowful eyes, Serenity ascended to the moon leaving a tear-shaped diamond behind.

Endymion picked it up, held it close to his heart.

Somehow, the moon lost some of its glitter.

Well.. how did it go??

Oh please do flame so that I would know if I should continue writing or not…

I want to know what u think..

Ja.. :)


End file.
